Beauty and The Vampire (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi)
Cast * Belle - Twilight Sparkle * The Beast - Vlad * Prince Adam - Wander * Lumiere - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Cogsworth - Angel Dust * Mrs. Potts - Chun Li * Chip - Kip * Plumette - Vambre * Madame De Garderobe - Princess Prettyhead * Maestro Cadenza - Prince Cashmere * Froufrou - Cheese * Chapeau - Sean * Gaston - Lord Boxman * LeFou - SwaySway * Maurice - Katz * Herself - Wendy Corduroy * Monsieur Jean Potts - Flint Lockwood * Clothilde - Pearl * Agathe - Nora Wakeman * Enchantress - Agent Xero * Bimbettes - Frankie Foster Ripov and Janna * Tom - Bill Cipher * Dick - Bendy * Stanley - Anti-Cosmo * Pere Robert - Samurai Jack * Monsieur D'Arque - Black Hat * Lumiere Human - Mr. Woop Man's * Cogsworth Human - Rapido * Mrs. Potts Human - Sam Sparks * Chip Human - Dipper Pines * Plumette Human - Leni Loud * Madame De Garderobe Human - Adriana Garza Hernandez * Maestro Cadenza Human - Wally Wayne * Froufrou Dog - John Keets * Chapeau Human - Grim Reaper * Belle 's Mother - Carol * The King and The Queen - Xibalba and La Muerte * Young Prince Adam - Young Wander * Tavern Keepers - Ghost Writer * Phillipe - Cera 's Dad * Wolves - Ozzy and Strut * Gaston's Buddies - Masterson Flowershirt Ludo Toffee Baron Vain and Rat * Himself - Li'l Gideon * Police Officers - Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland * The Townsvillagers - People of Townsville, Imaginary Friends, People of Jolly Hood, Aliens and People of Gravity Falls and People of Games Gallery Twilight 5C the most wonderful celebration 5C MLPTM.png Vlad.jpg S1e10b Wander Still would've been fun.jpg Jimmy-jimmy-two-shoes-9.74.jpg E3f5d1568c59d85437717e56de2f2704--angel.jpg ChunLi StreetFighter.jpg Kip.PNG VambreWarrior.jpg Princess prettyhead by unicornsmile-d9qwn3a.png Prince cashmere by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dcl2r8t.jpg Acb9f8787b1e8b18f1e5fd1a93a56ca0--piggy-bank-penny.jpg Sean Profile.png OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000057224.png SwayInfobox.jpg Katz-the-modifyers-91.4.jpg S1e5 wendy leaning on atm.png Cloudy-With-A-Chance-of-Meatballs-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-8210915-2560-1089.jpg Pearl 2.png 106838256.jpg Screenshot 20180729 101028.png Tumblr oq886xFvBY1w7swiyo2 r1 1280.jpg Ripov.png Janna - Girls' Day Out profile.png Gravityfallstriangle.png Bendy-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-29.1.jpg Anti Cosmo 08.jpg Samurai-jack-samurai-jack-5.jpg 98ef8527789aa5381ee21e7e0027db4a154ad7d3 hq.jpg Mr. Woop Man.png Rapido-ratz-9.3.jpg Sam Sparks 02.png S2e20 happy dipper.png Leni-the-loud-house-4.66.jpg Screenshot 20180915 190009.png Dd-z FVWsAAj8Yh.jpg John Keats.png Grim-reaper-the-grim-adventures-of-the-knd-3.9.jpg Carol.png Xibalba.png La Muerte.png Young Wander.png Ghost Writer.png Cera's Dad.png Ozzy and Strut.png Tumblr pceab50SVl1wiatwno1 1280.png S1E16 Ludo and Toffee observing.png Baron Vain screams to Rat.png VIcsnap-2015-06-30-15h20m10s400.png Skullduggery.png Lil Gideon.jpg S1e8 cops planning vacation.png People of Townsville.png Imaginary Friends.png People from The 7D.png Maxresdefault The Mob Crossover Kill Vampire.jpeg How big is the town of Gravity Falls uymkb.jpeg You're Level 100 screen119.png Story Scenes * Beauty and The Vampire Part 1 - The Prologue * Beauty and The Vampire Part 2 - Twilight Sparkle * Beauty and The Vampire Part 3 - Lord Boxman Ask Twilight Out/Twilight Refused * Beauty and The Vampire Part 4 - At Twilight's Home/Twilight Ask Katz and Wendy About Her Mother * Beauty and The Vampire Part 5 - Doing Laundry/Twilight Taught Sophiana To Read * Beauty and The Vampire Part 6 - Twilight and Lord Boxman's Conversation/''Twilgiht Sparkle'' Reprise * Beauty and The Vampire Part 7 - Katz and Wendy Got Lost In The Woods * Beauty and The Vampire Part 8 - Katz and Wendy Went To The Castle * Beauty and The Vampire Part 9 - Getting A Rose for Twilight/Caught by Vampire * Beauty and The Vampire Part 10 - Cera's Father Came Back/Heading To The Castle * Beauty and The Vampire Part 11 - Twilight Found Her Father/Meet Vlad/Twilight's Choice * Beauty and The Vampire Part 12 - Twilight Met Jimmy Two-Shoes and Angel Dust * Beauty and The Vampire Part 13 - Twilight's New Room/Meet Princess Prettyhead * Beauty and The Vampire Part 14 - Lord Boxman * Beauty and The Vampire Part 15 - Katz and Wendy Ask For Help * Beauty and The Vampire Part 16 - Inviting Twilight For Dinner * Beauty and The Vampire Part 17 - Twilight Met Silver Star and Kip/Getting Ready * Beauty and The Vampire Part 18 - Be Our Guest * Beauty and The Vampire Part 19 - Heading To The West Wing * Beauty and The Vampire Part 20 - Leaving The Castle/Ozzy and Strut Attacks * Beauty and The Vampire Part 21 - Looking For Twilight/Lord Boxman's True Nature * Beauty and The Vampire Part 22 - Healing Vlad/''Days In The Sun'' * Beauty and The Vampire Part 23 - Agent Xero Saves Katz/Vlad Shows Twilight The Library * Beauty and The Vampire Part 24 - Something There * Beauty and The Vampire Part 25 - Twilight And Vlad's Conversation/The Magical Book * Beauty and The Vampire Part 26 - Twilight Found Out The Truth * Beauty and The Vampire Part 27 - Katz and Wendy Confronted Lord Boxman and SwaySway * Beauty and The Vampire Part 28 - Getting Ready For The Dance * Beauty and The Vampire Part 29 - Beauty And The Vampire * Beauty and The Vampire Part 30 - Vlad Let Twilight Go/''Evermore'' * Beauty and The Vampire Part 31 - Twilight To The Rescue/''The Mob Song'' * Beauty and The Vampire Part 32 - Battle At The Castle * Beauty and The Vampire Part 33 - Lord Boxman VS Vlad * Beauty and The Vampire Part 34 - Vlad's Death/The Last Rose Petals * Beauty and The Vampire Part 35 - Transformation * Beauty and The Vampire Part 36 - Happy Ending * Beauty and The Vampire Part 37 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript Voice Casts * Emma Watson as Twilight Reference * Adam Sandler/Jack McBrayer as The Vampire/Prince Wander * Ben Stiller/Ewan McGregor as Jimmymiere/Woopmiere Reference * Sean Astin/Owen Wilson as Angelworth/Rapidoworth * Ming-Na Wen/Amy Poehler as Mrs. Chun Potts/Mrs. Sparks Potts * Nathan Mack/Garen Matarazzo as Kip/Dipperip Reference * Emma Stone/Hannah Tointon as Pluvambre/Pluleni * Demi Lovato as Madame Adriana/Madame Prettyhead * Daniel Ratcliffe as Maestro Dd/Maestro Cashmere * Michael Sheen/Johnny Depp as Chef Sean/Chef Grim Reaper * Danny DeVito as Boxmanton * Ben Wishaw as Le'Sway * David Tennant as Katzrice * Bella Thorne as Wendy * Bill Hader as Monsieur Flint PottsCategory:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast (2017) Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast; 2017 Spoofs